Harry Potter And The Story Of Salazar Slytherin
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: De-Claimer I do not own the Harry Potter story. It belongs to JkR. This story contains AU, OOC, AND WTF's. Oh, and everybody is alive... Yay! Please read it, I'm 37% sure that you will like it. (It would he more, but alot of people have their own reading style)


_**Edited - 18/4/16**_

Have you ever wondered why people say I have My _Mothers eyes?_ They never say I have her nose, or her skin complexion, they don't even tell me that I have her temper! No! They only say that I have _Lily's eyes._

Not that I cared. I _Love_ my eyes. For various reasons. _One_ they are beautiful. _Two_ they shine with emotions. _Three_ they remind me of my mother. And last, but not least, They are my heritage.

 _Green_ eyes... _Avada_ green. Haven't you ever wondered _why_ the Avada Kadarva is green? And not just any green, but that _specific_ green?

The Killing curse was made from _someone..._ so who invented it? Who thought of it? Who made it usable!

It _is_ very obvious.

Guess...

Come on, really! Guess!

Well, I'll say it anyway.

Salazar Slytherin.

He created the Avada curse. He specially designed it to match his Eye colour. Do you know what that was?

It was green.

That's right boys and girls! Salazars eyes are Avada green? _Or should I say Salazar Green?_

He invented it for a reason. You see, his son, Conan Slytherin is Three years old, and can speak Parseltongue. _But_ his Two year old son, Leonidas Slytherin _cannot_ speak Parseltongue. And so, he created spell, _Avada Kadarva._ It kills off people who _can't_ speak the language of Serpents, and leaves the speakers alive.

Of course, back then, Salazar _didn't_ know that his youngest son would die. It was unfortunate that Godric Gryffindor saw Salazar kill his own son, thus leading them towards hatred.

Because Godric couldn't believe that _Salazar_ would _kill_ his own son in cold blooded murder. _Just because he wasn't born with Salazars gift._ Godric did not bother to hear Salazars side of the story, no! He ran around the castle yelling "Murderer! Killed his son! Evil! Dark!"

Salazar pleaded for his friends. asked them to listen, but no! They shunned him! Hated him! Beat him! They threw all of his emotions in his face!

Rowena Created the _Crucius_ curse just for him! Said it was his punishment! Said he deserved it!

THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, days, weeks, months, years under that painful curse.

Salazar did the only thing he _could_ do.

He Snapped.

His heritage spell turned into the Killing curse. Only killing those who cannot speak Parsletongue. He took his punishment spell and turned it into dark magic! "CRUCIO!" he boomed, freeing himself from the prison he once called home. (Hogwarts)

He vowed, that one day, he would kill all _Impure_ souls as revenge for what they did to him!

The light will rue the day they Locked him away. He will be back one day, and when he is-

The. Light. Will. Die.

"And that's why Salazar Slytherin is my Favourite Founder of Hogwarts" Harry smiled as he finished reading his essay aloud.

The classroom was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The Parents visiting for _Bring your parents to school day_ were all shifting uncomfortably.

"Well I like him!" Bellatrix laughed, suddenly braking the silence.

"Are you sure he's a Gryffindor?" Lucius Malfoy asked in curiosity.

James Potter sweatdropped slightly. "Prehaps he shouldn't spend so much time with my mother"  
 **(His Mother is Dorea** _ **Black**_ **and she was a Slytherin... I think)**

"Well... at least he loves his eyes" Lily Potter said, trying to find the _positive_ in the story.

"Mister _Potter!"_ Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Yes P-professor" James answered on habit.

"Yes Aunt-Minni" Harry asked with a smile, causing all of the adults to gawk at him.

She smiled slightly at her _favourite_ Gryffindor and ruffled his hair. "That was a lovely essay dear, next time do something a little less... _Dark"_ She advised.

He beamed a smile and went back to his desk.

 **Meanwhile, with the adults.**

"What." James.

"The." Sirius.

"Hell." Bellatrix joined in.

"Did Minerva just _Smile"_ Lily asked in disbelief.

"You son is definitely a Slytherin at heart. How else could he have gotten away like that" Lucius sniffed in slight envy.

"If _I_ wrote something like that, then I'd be in detention!" Sirius said with a slight pout.

They all snapped back towards Draco when he went up. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is why I like Helga Hufflepuff." He started, causing all of the parents to groan.

 **The End.**


End file.
